


Love

by Ki_poetry14



Category: not fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_poetry14/pseuds/Ki_poetry14
Summary: Just some thoughtful poetry





	Love

Nobody knows the true definition of Love  
It's something nobody is able to explain  
They’ll give you a statement like “You'll just know “  
Others will say something like “It's a spark you can't deny”  
Something cheesy and cliché you would see in a movie  
Although generations have passed  
Love has become quite difficult to understand  
Most have given up their hope and faith on Love  
Respect and trust have been lost in the past years  
Its undeniable that love does exist  
A couple in Japan was together for 80 years and still going  
As one would say they found their Soulmate  
Most believe that a soulmate is just a lover  
To others a soulmate is someone you can get along with  
Like your Siblings, Best Friend, a Lover, or maybe even Yourself  
Most go from person to person seeking for love  
Some use others affection to comfort themselves  
None of these things are right  
None of these things should ever come to one's mind  
Crushes are commonly mistaken for losing hope  
Rejection is nothing bad, it’s a lesson  
It helps you see clearer  
Helps you see what could've been done better  
Don’t be sad because one does not have the same feeling as you  
You'll find your one too  
Maybe not now, maybe in the future, maybe you have already met them  
Stressing and worrying is nothing to be done at a young age  
You must think about yourself first  
Your values and personality  
Who you want to be to others  
The funny one, The nice one, The quiet one, or maybe a jerk it's what you prefer  
Figure out who you are going to be at a young age  
Its less work for you as years go by  
You will find it difficult  
To learn who you are  
Once you know everything will fall into place  
You’ll realize not everything is a joke  
Maturity is something you’ll ease into as time goes  
Its key to learning how people will act  
If you can trust them  
If they’ll respect you  
If they’ll be there for you through thick and thin  
Through the deepest and darkest times of your life  
You'll always have that one person who is going to be there for you  
When you say “I Love You” mean it  
Because they were there for you and still are  
Treat them with the same respect  
They’ll stay  
Also Treat your siblings with respect  
Their family whether you like it or not  
Protect, Trust and be there for them  
Whatever happened between you two is nothing  
What matters is that you’re there now  
They are your siblings  
You’ve been with them for so long  
Some people prefer to be “Alone”  
It’s better for most people  
For others it's just better to let go  
Its not healthy to hold on to something that doesn’t belong  
Somebody told me once “Love isn't one sided, if you loved somebody,  
you’d feel the same energy from them”  
There not wrong  
But you can't help but to hold on  
Thinking they would have the same feelings for you  
You have to learn to release and let go  
The more you love them, the more you hurt yourself  
You’ll cry a lot  
But you will heal in time  
Love  
It’s a never-ending feeling  
Full of Passion, happiness, confusion, and desperation  
You'll never know the feeling  
Unless you've been broken...


End file.
